A Day at En Inn
by Porpoise-chan
Summary: So what happens when Yoh and Anna go on a honeymoon and the En Inn has no caretaker? The infamous Tao Ren takes over of course! But what disasters await with the evil Horo and Ryu on the loose to make life awful for our new Inn owner?


Porpoise: Eh heh, sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had the chapter all ready; I just never got around to uploading. Sorry for the wait, I promise the next chapter will come even sooner than this one did.. Now onto chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy the next installment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and I never will so don't rub it in.

The Start of Something Stupid

_There are many things wrong with the world. Of course there's the obvious thing like pollution and war but there's also the less obvious things but equally devious options. Take the demon named Horo horo for example. In a few mere hours of being in charge of the Inn, I can truly say, I know the reason why Anna acts the way she does._

Those were the exact words going through Ren's mind at the moment. He didn't know how the Ainu did it, whether mentally, physically, physiologically, or even literally, Horo was doing something to make Ren lose his temper and perhaps sanity. Starting from 5:00 in the morning Ren had to get everything ready in the inn, and there were a lot to attend too. Of course he didn't expect it to be that hard, after all, he was the rich, successful president of Tao Industries. Well, soon-to-be, he had to turn 21 first. But that was only a couple months away now. Plus, he didn't do anything wrong now did he? It must be punishment for his behavior before meeting Yoh. That's it, karma was getting Ren back, and it had possessed Horo to do it.

_Yes yes. That must also be how he convinced Ryu to help him. After all, Ryu and Horo had been hanging out more frequently now, often whispering. How else would a complete buffoon like Horo convince Ryu to help plan my demise. But then again, that Ryu himself wasn't that smart either._

"Hey mister, why do you have such a pointy head?" A little kid asked pestering Ren, interrupting his thoughts.

"Because I just do." Ren said, trying to shake him off. The kid had been bugging him all day and right now, Ren had to fill out many bills.

"Hey mister, how come your always so angry looking? The kid asked again. Ren didn't even bother looking up, he just took his bills and left the room, going down the hallway and locking the door behind him.

---

"Sooo Ren, how's it going?" Yoh said cheerfully on the phone. "You hanging in there? We love it here on our honeymoon; Anna's actually smiled more often too!" Yoh had called to check thing up, after a whole day had finished. So far, it was hectic but Ren was managing it, aside from the fact he tried to get a restraining order for a four-year-old boy.

"Don't make things worse Asakura." The serious purplenette sighed. "I don't know how you run this godforsaken inn, but it probably takes a miracle to keep this thing up." Yoh chuckled appreciatively at this.

"Lighten up Ren. After all, it's fun running the inn sometimes. You need to relax." Yoh suggested.

"Relax." Ren said flatly. "Relax. If you relax, how are you supposed to get anything done around here!" He half-shouted at the mouthpiece. Yoh continued on, telling his irritated friend a couple tips on relaxing. None of which Ren paid an ounce of attention too. He didn't need help; he was doing fine on his own. Plus, whatever did Yoh do around here? Sit around and sleep all day? Every once in a while, when Ren did visit his friends at the inn, Yoh was his regular lazy self.

"Uh huh, well thanks for the advice." Ren replied stopping Yoh mid-sentence. "That annoying kid who's been bothering me all day's knocking on my door again. Indeed, there was a rapping noise coming from the Chinese shaman's room with that kid's voice screaming at the top of his lungs. Hanging up, Ren took his old Kwan-dao and walked toward the door. He seldom used it now-a-days, seeing as the Shaman Fight was over and he could sufficiently beat Horo up with his fists. But he liked keeping it around, out of habit mostly now.

"Go away brat or I'll slice your head off!" Ren yelled as he opened the door.

"AAHHHHHHH!" Tamao screamed, dropping the fresh laundry and running away. Ren stared hardly at the spot where he had sworn the kid was standing moments before. Ah great, not only had he most likely ruined Tamao's opinion of his sanity, she probably woke up the entire floor. Picking up the laundry Tamao delivered, Ren cursed some indecent words that most mothers would definently not want their children learning.

Tap, tap, tap went the door again, as this time, a light knock was heard.

"Come in."

Faust sauntered in, with Eliza right behind him. "So Ren-kun, trying to wake up the entire Japanese population?" he chuckled, only to receive the famous glare from Ren.

"Anyways, I just came here to tell you, someone's been stealing things from the kitchen again. This time, a bag of flour, three dozen eggs, and last night's leftover Udon." Faust said nonchalantly. Ren nodded, as Faust left the room. That baka ainu, had been raiding the kitchen again. Doesn't take a scientist to figure that out, but why did he take un-cooked food too? Some stupid childish prank probably.

---

In his room, Horo was stirring a horrible-smelling concoction along with Ryu talking on the phone to someone.

"Wait till Ren gets a load of this."

---

Porpoise: Yeah, poor Ren. Being targeted like that, anyways, here's a preview of next chapter! And remember to click the little review button on the bottom. It'll make me very happy.

Preview:

There was suddenly a loud crash in the next room, looking up from his newspaper; Ren wondered what the commotion was about. It couldn't be Horo or Ryu, they were sitting across from him, and the newlyweds weren't supposed to be back in a week.

_"Lian!" A female voice chirped out of nowhere. Out of nowhere, in a flash of green, Ren was tackled to the ground._

_"Wha? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR DOING HERE?"_


End file.
